Plot Overload!
by Cyrokin
Summary: My brain is exploding with ideas and I need some help! Also includes title ideas. Rules for adoption of a plot bunny inside...PS, Chapter three contains updates and future ideas for stories! They aren't adoptable, but you may want to check them out. Twisted Reality has been taken. It's no longer adoptable.
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare for randomness... MY BRAIN SHALL NOW EXPLODE!**

**Uh... yeah. A load of ideas I'll most likely never write. Ask me if it's a plot I actually want to give up, and if it's not, feel free to write it... AFTER asking me and I give permission X3**

**And there ARE rules. Please no:**

**Yaoi**

**Yuri**

**Swearing**

**DPxOC**

**However, you can insert:**

**OC**

**Blood(just not a lot, please. I won't read it if there's too much...)**

**They can be chapter stories or one-shots, it doesn't really matter :)**

**Let the randomness begin!**

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

Danny is kidnapped by a ghost named Arius. Deep inside the ghost zone, Arius erases Danny's memories... but are they all completely gone? Will he eventually remember everything? What will Arius think when Danny's friends come to save him?

**Stranger**

A new ghost shows up in Amity Park, and Danny thinks he's up to something. Does this ghost want trouble, or is he just lost? Is he being hunted? Will Danny help him?

**Twisted Reality**

Let's say there was a second reality gauntlet. Vlad gets ahold of it and makes himself master of reality, and gets everything his way. He even brainwashes Danny into becoming his servant. Somehow, Sam is not affected by Vlad's tampering. She finds Danny and helps him remember what reality used to be. Will the two team up to stop Vlad and return things to the way they were?

**Awake**

Danny wakes up... only to find he's still asleep! No matter how many times he thinks he wakes up, something always hints he's still in another dream. Is Nocturne somehow behind this? Can his family and friends bring him out of it? There's actually a song by Pillar that inspired this idea. It's called "Awake".

**Still Standing**

Danny was still standing in his destroyed hometown... perhaps he's the last one? And the worst part is... he doesn't remember how the town got in its current condition!

**Need help coming up with a title for a story? I've got some good ones down here :)**

**Timeless**

**Underneath the Skin**

**At Your Doorstep**

**The Night of the Phantoms**

**Collide**

**Treason**

**One**

**Burning Slowly**

**Damage Done**

**Earnest**

**Runaway**

**Crash**

**Come to Pass**

**Sorry**

**Fear of Disbelief**

**Nevermore**

**Lesson Never Learned**

**Undying**

**I'll add more to this later the next time I have a story idea/title explosion... because I know I can't write all of these! The stories I'm most attatched to are "Twisted Reality" and "Awake" but I know I wouldn't have time to write them... :( I also kind of like "Out of Sight, Out of Mind". But you can have that one, I'll have to really think about those other two X3**

**Ever notice what I listen to inspires what I write... ?**


	2. Titles plus Plot

**Titles, titles, titles! I've got a bunch more of them :3**

**Fall Apart**

**Not Goin' Down**

**Walk Away**

**Fading**

**Unshaken and Unbroken**

**Collapse**

**Everything You Wanted**

**The Apprentice**

**And here's another plot bunny XD A funny plot bunny...**

**Fun-sized Phantom**

While fighting an anime-like girl ghost, she zaps him and he turns into nothing short of a CHIBI! At only three feet tall(and completely adorable), how can Danny fight ghosts or even go to school? That's for you to think up :3

**I don't have any other ideas as of late that AREN'T related to something within my own theories, so I really don't have anything for the moment. XD**

**Also, I have a really fan-novel I wish I could write, but that's for another time. A very long other time. XD I really want to focus on Dany(check my profile) for my main series on this site, though... so that may just be a side project...**


	3. My Future Ideas, Updates

**OK, so I don't really have many adoptable plots right now, but I've got a few updates to share.**

**NOTE: THESE IDEAS ARE NOT ADOPTABLE. I wish to keep them as my own. :3 I'm just giving you my future ideas here. DO NOT STEAL, DO NOT BASE YOUR IDEAS ON THEM. And if you have a published idea that seems exactly like this, don't accuse me of stealing. Mainly because I probably didn't know your story.**

**Lost**- Sam is sent from the future to keep Danny from becoming evil, signs of which he is already showing in the present. Sam captures him and tries to keep him from turning into what he had, but could there be something more to becoming this alternate evil Danny than Sam thinks? Could she be part of the cause? Can she turn this future around? Similar to TUE, and yet very different.

**The Loner**- Although this idea is somewhat cliche, I assure you nobody I've seen has tried this. NO STEALING, PLEASE.

Clockwork didn't save Danny's family at the end of TUE. THERE'S your cliche. Now, then...instead of going to Vlad or some other relative, or heck, even the Teen Titans, (We crossover readers know that's cliche XD) he sets off on his own with whatever little he has. He packs his survival needs and some other stuff in a black backpack and sets off on his own, continuing to fight crime. (Honestly, if I was going to make Danny depressed there would be no story. XD) He's also later found by a black-and-white husky pup, whom he fondly names "Sam". Sam becomes Danny's partner-in-crime-fighting, so to speak.

I'm throwing around several ideas for the intro to this story, and have already written two. So I'll post them in another story and see what you all think. X3

**Vice-Versa**- MAJOR AU based off a popular idea. The popular idea: Danny's ghost and human halves get separated, blah blah blah, they have to work together, blah blah blah...(Won't go into what some people do), blah blah blah...THIS idea is based on the concept of Fenton being the ghost and Phantom being the human, and never once being one entity.

*ahem*. Anyways, They are NOT Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Instead, They are Danny Phanton and Danny Fentom. Phanton (white hair) plays the part of an albino, but instead of pink eyes, his eyes are sky blue. He's an outcast and bullied constantly, and has to stay inside most of the time. He wears Phantom-patterned clothing which is the same style as Fenton's. His only friend is a Goth girl named Sam.

Fentom is a ghost with black hair and a Fenton-patterned jumpsuit. He plays the part of the much-loved town hero, and is a bit more intelligent than Danny is in the show. His full name is oddly spelled "Danial". He likes many things humans like, so he's also an outcast in the ghostly community, so that's why he has to fight them. They pick fights with him and bully him.

The plot: Neither of these two Dannys feels quite right in the situation they're in, as if they don't belong that way. Then Fentom accidentally catches a glimpse of the true DP universe, where Danny Phantom is a ghost, and Danny Fenton is a human, and they are one entity. Fentom feels this his business to tell Phanton, and of course the kid is spooked...but the ghost tells him this: "The only thing I can figure is that _I_ was never supposed to be a ghost, and _you_ were never supposed to be a human. And to make everything _right,_ we have to become _each other."_ Weird, right? That's actually my...whatever you call it for the story. XD

To make everything right, they must become each other.

How do they do this? I dunno. *shrugs*. But they will... X3

**Collapsing Two-** This one needs a title. XD Danny Fenton died a horrible death, right? And obviously he's telling you about it. So he must be a GHOST! I'm going to be a bit more imaginative here, seeing as I'd have to come up with all the things that have happened to the world in those ten years. Ghost Fenton was killed by Phantom, right? I think Fenton should have an obsession with destroying Phantom, but he can never get close enough. This is an AU story, which means I'll probably do all kinds of weird things that may not go along with the episode "The Ultimate Enemy".

For those of you who've never read my story "Collapsing", I think you may enjoy it if this plot sound interesting. :3 Like Collapsing, this story will most likely be first-person from Danny's POV. Unlike Collapsing, it will probably be multi-chaptered.

**Untitled 1-** I have no idea what to call this story, but I'll eventually come up with something. There's no Phantom Planet in this. Danny and his friends are 15 and about to enter their Sophomore year of high school. :3 I say "about to" because it's summer.

Plot: The Casper High Sophomore class is going to a summer camp (not the same one as their previous year), but along the way their bus crashes. Fortunately, nobody is seriously hurt, but the entire class is stuck having to leave the bus behind to find the nearest town. Well, they didn't find a town, but a slightly old hotel in the middle of nowhere. (It's a hotel. Not a motel. It has a lobby with a pond of koi fish. XD) Lancer gets help here, and the students wait in the lobby. Danny senses something weird and he goes to check it out. Oh, what will he find? I may collaborate with my sister on this one.

**Untitled 2-** Another sort of popular idea: Danny is a prince...a very jerky, lazy prince. He has no respect for his subjects and he's spoiled by his mother. (He's a mama's boy in this story XD) AU WARNING. Sick of Danny's bad attitude, Jazz consults King Jack and gets permission to send Danny away to go live with the peasants for a while. While there, Danny meets some interesting people, the two most memorable being Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Being a proud, stubborn jerk, Danny refuses to let them help him until a few days later. He warms up to them slowly and learns how to treat people and work for his own survival.

Meanwhile in the castle, Sir Vlad is hatching a plot to kill King Jack. Along with this, Queen Maddie isn't very happy with Jack and Jazz's sending her son away. What will happen, what will happen? XD

**All for now. And now, for some updates!**

**WAR GAMES: Ya know, that story that I'd come up with? You can read more on my profile...I might actually make it a comic, but as of now, it's a half-dead idea. I have no motivation to write it, but I adore the storyline too much. 3 I may post what I have written in my stories, "The Collection".**

**DANNY'S BANANA PEEL BLUES: I may write a sequel for this one when I get an idea. XD TOO funny.**

**FIRESIDE PHANTOM TALES: "Ice Cream" coming soon! XD And after that it'll be "A New Friend", which takes a break from the futurefics. In fact, it's a pastfic!**


End file.
